Pool Party
by zgurl94
Summary: This is a one-shot for Eric and Calleigh! I love this couple so much! Hope you read and Enjoy! Disclaimer:I do not own the show or any of its characters.


"Hey guys!" Eric called out, as he jumped out of his car and headed towards the pool, alongside Walter who he had generously given a ride to. "Hi Eric!" Natalia called from the pool before being dunked by Jesse. It was Horatio's birthday and everyone was enjoying a nice day in his luxurious pool.

Ryan, Valera, Natalia, and Jesse were currently in the pool and Calleigh was suntanning over by the side. Horatio was sitting in a lawn chair in the shade talking to Trip. "Happy Birthday H," Eric said and gave him a card.

"Thanks for coming Eric, feel free to anything you like," Horatio said pointing to the long table filled with snacks.

"So how old are you again? Like twenty-three?"

"Nice try, but I appreciate the attempt," Horatio laughed then continued his conversation with Trip.

Eric then decided to snatch up a Sprite out of the cooler and looked over Calleigh's way. Meanwhile Walter did a cannonball off the diving board which made everyone cheer. When Eric first saw her he had to do a double take, she was wearing a hot red bikini showing off her curvy body and her blonde hair was shimmering in the sunlight. Eric didn't mind the skin showing though, he thought she looked sexier than ever.

He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. "Hi there stranger," she smiled as she turned around to look up at him. Her eyes were covered up by her big shades, disappointing Eric. He wanted to see her bright green eyes and he planned to.

"Hey," he said as he lifted his sprite to his mouth then took off his shirt. "Are you planning on getting in anytime soon?"

"I don't think so...hey what are you doing?" She asked as he stood up and put his drink down. In one swift move he picked her up, which of course made her glasses fall off, and had her over his shoulder.

"Eric! Eric put me down!" She screamed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but Eric had no intention of letting her down. In his arms and she hardly moved, even though she was trying her hardest to.

"Eric I swear if you don't let me down something is going to-" But she wasn't able to finish her sentence because at that moment Eric jumped into the water.

When they came up everybody clapped and Eric laughed. "I'm sorry," he said playfully and pulled her to him.

"No you're not," she pretended to pout and pulled away from him.

"Forgive me?"

"No," she playfully splashed him in the face.

"Okay then, guess we'll just have to go under again," Eric threatened and Calleigh tried to swim away but once again Eric caught her and pulled her towards him. His hands were on her hips and her hands were on his muscular biceps.

They stayed this way for a few minutes until they remembered that everyone was watching. Embarrassed, Eric suggested they play a game of chicken. As they were dividing into teams Ryan gave Calleigh and a sly smile and said "I knew you two had something going on." But before Calleigh could say anything he turned to Eric and asked, "So can I have Calleigh for a partner?"

Eric debated whether or not to say no. If he said no, then everybody would know nothing was going on but he really wanted to have Calleigh to himself.

"Relax, Eric I'm just kidding I'll take Valera."

In the end, Ryan and Valera were a team, Jesse and Natalia were a team, and Eric and Calleigh were a team and Walter was the judge,even though there really was no need for one.

After several rounds, Calleigh and Eric were declared the winners and it was about time to cut the cake; Horatio had insisted there be no cake but everyone had wanted some.

Soon everyone was out of the pool but Calleigh and Eric who lingered behind.

"So...fun game huh?" Eric winked at her.

"Oh yeah, so glad I got pushed in to play that...I'm kidding yes it was fun."

Eric wasn't sure what came over him but he suddenly had the urge to kiss Calleigh. He looked around to make sure nobody was looking and then leaned in, she tasted sweet and to his surprise she was smiling when he pulled away.

"Hey guys, I hate to break up your bonding time over here but do either of you want cake?" Walter asked.

They looked over and everyone had an amused look on their face they both jumped out and ran over to where the cake was being served.

Eric leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Don't let Stetler know I made a move on a colleague.

She giggled and whispered back, "Don't worry it'll be our secret."


End file.
